


Always watching

by Carmenpony



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: I feel like sometimes James gets some unfair hate. Like he’s always seen as this heartless monster. So I decided to write some stories about him watching over his son, and caring or worrying about him.





	1. Chapter 1

When Angus was fifteen his appendix had burst. Thankfully it was caught in plenty of time so he only had to spend a few days in the hospital. James’s father in law had texted him shortly after the surgery began, but James has already known about it. He had been keeping an eye on his son even while his desperate hunt for Walsh had almost overwhelmed him. So that’s why the night after his surgery when Angus had sent his grandfather home James walked into his hospital room. It hurt him just how much he looked like his mother. Everyone always said Angus was basically a miniature version of him, his wife included, but all he saw was her. His smile, the way he tilted his head when something was on his mind, but especially his heart. As quietly as possible James took the seat next to his unconscious son and grabbed his hand without the IV. 

“Hey son,” he whispers softly, “how are you feeling?”

Angus, understandably, didn’t respond. 

James continued on regardless, “I can imagine you’d be insisting you’re fine right about now. I doubt you remember but when you were four my appendix burst too, and I said the same thing.” James gave a fond faraway smile, “even back then you were a bright kid. You were really interested in planes at the time, and how they worked. I had promised to take you bird watching to give you a firsthand look on the principals behind it, but obviously I couldn’t do that. Your mom and I did our best to explain what was happening that night in a uncomplicated way.”

James gave a soft laugh as he remembered a five year old Angus looking frustrated at their explanations. Not because he couldn’t understand them, no never that, but because he knew that they were oversimplifying it and wanted the whole answer. 

“The next morning we found out you had gotten into one of my old medical books and had stayed up all night learning about appendicitis. By the end you probably knew more that we did,” James’ hand slipped into his jacket, “well you didn’t spend the entire night reading. He pulled out a paper clip shaped into a bird. The metal was worn and dented in several places like the person who made it had been forced to start over several times. “You gave me this and said ‘I know we can’t go bird watching like you said but maybe this will make you happy? I know you’re always happy when you make them.’” He smiled at his son. A smile full of the joy he could never show in his line of work, “You make me happy son. Even now your the biggest joy in my life. I’m so sorry that things happened this way. Just know that I never stopped being proud of you.”

The sound of a nurse walking though the halls caught his attention. Moving quickly he let his son’s hand go and placed a box of paper clips on the bedside table returning the precious sculpture to his pocket.

“A little get well gift,” the steps got closer. James carded his hand through his son’s hair like he did when he was young, “I love you, Angus.”

The nurse peered into the teen’s room thinking that she had heard a voice. None was there but the patient himself. Shrugging to herself the nurse walked back to her desk. 

——————————————

Mac shifted slightly feeling a pain is his side. As his eyes opened he groaned at the reminder of the fact that he had just had surgery. It looked like no none was here, and Mac was preparing himself for hours full of watching the hospital’s bad TV until a small box caught his eyes. Moving slowly he grabbed it, almost laughing when he saw that it was a box of paper clips. Snatching one out of the box his hands began to shape it to his whims. At the end a bird rested in his palms, and he smiled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Angus’ face was screwed up in concentration. In front of him on the floor was a small bridge made of popsicle sticks and rubber bands. He had the bridge fully made, and was struggling to figure out how to attach them to the pairs of sticks wedged to remain upright. James’ lip twitched and he saw a way to teach his son a important lesson. 

“Angus,” his son looked up and he held up the unchanged paper clip he had been holding, “do you know what this is?”

Angus blinked in confusion, “a paper clip?” 

“No,” James laughed, “well yes, it is, but that just because that’s what it’s been shaped into.” He unwound the paper clip, “it’s really just a small wire, and with that wire we can do so much.” He wrapped the wire around his finger, “it can be a ring, it can tie something together or it can be used to press a button in a small space.”

James slipped the “ring” off his finger and held it out to his son. He could almost see the neurons in his brain firing off as he took it. Slowly Angus looked between James and his bridge. 

“Do you have any more?” Angus asked softly. 

James beamed with pride knowing that he had figured it out. 

James handed him a box full of paper clips and Angus quickly went to work on them. He straightened them out then made a hook near the bottom. In no time at all the bridge was suspended from the ground. 

“Atta’boy” James wisperd under his breath. 

——————————————

The sound of his phone ringing jolted him out of his dream. James jolted awake his back and neck aching form his position on his work bench. Tools lay scattered around him, and he knew that once again he had passed out in the middle of a project. Ignoring his protesting joints James sat up and reached for his phone. His Son’s grandfather’s name was flashing on the screen, and a hint of panic entered his mind. 

“Hello?” He answered neutrally.

“Angus has enlisted,” was all the voice on the other end said. 

“What,” James said terror lacing his every thought, “when?”

“Just this morning,” his father in law answered, “he leaves this week for base camp. Plans on becoming an EOD.”

A twisted part of James wanted to laugh. Of course his son would become and EOD tech. Angus was far too much like James for his liking. He wouldn’t try and stop his son, that would make him a huge hypocrite. Even though he knew how dangerous this work was he understood that need to help others beyond all else. He did have contacts within bomb techs and he knew exactly who to pair with his son to ensure he got home safe. 

“Don’t worry,” James assured, “I think I know someone who can help.”

——————————————

Things have been going well for Angus. Immediately after he finished boot camp he had been paired with one of the best EODs Alfred Pena, and the two had earned quite the reputation. Angus especially for his unique way of improvising the tools he used from what he had on him. It looks like his son never forget what James had taught him so long ago. A ping from his computer roused him out of his thoughts. It was an incident report. His heart stopped when he saw Alfalfa Pena’s name on the top. Frantically he read the article wanting to skim it to see what happened faster, but scared to miss anything. Pena was dead. There had been a pressure plate near a bomb he had been trying to defuse, and it had triggered a different device killing him. There wasn’t anything about Angus until the end where there was a statement that he was to remain in base camp until assigned an oversight. All other work was forgotten as he looked at the oversights without a partner. There were a few, but most of them had openings because they had lost their EOD techs. He could not risk his son’s life with them. Then one caught his eye. Jack Dalton, CIA and delta, last EOD tech had just been discharged and had gotten every tech home alive. He only had a little over two months left, but that would be two months that Angus would have the best watching his back. Pulling out his phone James began to make the call before it occurred to him exactly what he was doing. The two of them could be agents for DXS, hell if their file had crossed his desk he would have hired them in a heartbeat. Could he really do that to his son? Bring him into this line of work? Thornton wouldn’t miss them she was far too good at her job. A selfish part of him wanted Angus to be here. James wanted to be near his son even if he couldn’t talk to him. He had left, partially, because of this job. He glanced at Jack Dalton’s file. Because of Walsh. A man whom he had once thought of like a brother. A man who he never thought would betray him or their county. What if Dalton did the same to his son. Walsh’s betrayal had destroyed James. And if those two became partners Dalton’s would shatter Angus. Looking at Dalton’s psych eval it said that he was a loud mouth with a temper, but he was fiercely loyal, and would do anything to protect the ones he cared about. 

Ignoring the small nagging voice that this was a bad idea James pressed the call button. ‘I’m trusting you to look after my boy,’ he thought looking at Dalton’s photos, ‘please don’t make me regret it. Not again.’

“Commander? I’m calling in a favor you owe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie the flashback was half because I wanted James and Mac to interact in this chapter and half because I just thought of it and thought it was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely chapter is inspired by a suggestion from Floh67 saying “James watching Mac during Halloween time and maybe he could be more close to him because he was disguised and not able to be recognized ” I hope I did it justice!

Children giggled and shreeked in both joy and fear all around him. He smoothly moved out of the way as a group of them dressed in various costumes ran by. He gave a sympathetic look to the exhausted looking parents. At the end of the street there was a house all decked out with decorations. It had gotten a bit of a reputation for becoming a terrifying haunted house over the years. It appeared to be a well founded rumor if the group of teenagers running from the open doorway was any indication. James dressed in a cape with a white mask covering most of his face went inside. 

It was quite impressive. All of the decorations were incredibly life like and photo realistic. A green fog hung near the floor. The atmosphere, while impressive, wasn’t what caught Jame’s attention. It was the mechanical side of the haunted house. A hardly noticeable click under his feet released a spring that caused a bloody hand to slam against a glass window followed by an ear piercing scream. Seconds later the had fell back down leaving red streaks in its wake. The house was full of these sorts of traps. They were hiding by the darkness and the fog on the ground. The only reason James noticed them was because of his years in the field. Also perhaps because of a familiarity with the trap’s creator. It was truly impressive that two teens had made all of this. When he got to the end of the house it opened into a backyard with a party that was in full swing. It took him seconds to find who he was searching for. He was near a cauldron at the back of the yard drinking a green liquid out of a beaker. Slowly, casually James walked forward. 

Angus had appeared to embrace the stereotypical mad scientist look. His hair was standing up on ends with a pair of goggles over his forehead. Several colorful stains decorated the lab coat he was wearing, and James wondered how many of them were gotten naturally. 

“Lovely night for it,” he said casually when he got close enough. He made his voice lower to remove may risk of recognition. 

Angus jumped apparently having been lost on his own head. 

“Yeah,” he stuttered a hand going to his hair before he stopped himself, “it certainly sets the right mood.”

James smiled, “do I even want to know what’s on that,” he asked inclining his head towards the beaker in his son’s hand. 

“Oh uh this,” he shook it, “it’s just punch. Sour apple I think.”

“I was impressed with the house,” James continued, “especially some of the mechanical aspect of the traps. Like the hand that was triggered by the pressure plate. It’s was really impressive. Do you know who made them?”

Angus flushed softly, “actually I’m the one who made them.”

“Really,” James asked, “how old are you exactly?”

“Fourteen,” he answered. 

“Really,” James said sounding surprised. He smiled, “that makes it even more impressive. If you have the time I’d love to hear about how you did it.”

For the next half an hour James listened as his talked about every mechanism he had designed for the house. Angus started off simple, but had gone into more detail as it became clear James understood. Everything he had made was pieced together from various things he had found. 

“Honestly,” Angus continues running a hand though his hair, “I’m just happy it held I was a bit worried about that.”

“Mac!” A voice shouted. 

The both turned to see a very iterated looking boy dressed as a vampire storm up. “What did I tell you about messing with your hair?” 

Angus blinked and James noticed his hair was obeying the laws of gravity far more that when the conversation had started. 

“Oops,” Angus muttered under his breath, “sorry Boz I just got carried away and forgot.”

“Well we need to fix it now,” the vampire boy grabbed Angus giving James an apologetic look, “sorry we’ll be right back.”

“It’s fine,” James insisted, “I should probably get going anyways. It was a pleasure taking to you.” James patted his son on his shoulder slipping something special into the lab coat’s pocket. 

As Angus was dragged off James smiled treasuring the rare moment of joy in his life. 

——————————————

Mac threw off the lab coat letting out an exhausted sigh. It was almost one o’clock by the time everything had gotten cleaned up, and Mac was eager to get the gunk out of his hair and sleep. He noticed a lump in the coat pocket. Frowning in confusion he fished around finding a pice of chocolate wrapped in golden foil. It was painfully familiar. Memories of his mother eating them sneaking him a few occasionally filled his mind. Slowly he unwrapped it savoring the taste of dark chocolate with a vanilla center. Wiping his eyes, Mac hung the coat on the back of his chair smiling at memories long past.


	4. Chapter 4

Agony forced Mac into awareness. It felt like every single one of his nerves had been doused in kerosene and lit on fire. The blaze condensed around his leg and elbow. His lungs though, they were the worst. Every breath was a struggle, and even when he did manage to take one it felt like he was breathing in pure glass. A mask rested on his face. Another instance where a mask was on his face sprung to mind. One where the mask forced him to breath pure nitrogen. Was that why it hurt to breath? Hysteria took over and he desperately tried to push the mask off as his memories began to blur. A pair of hands stoped Mac before he could get far. One held his wrist in a firm but still gentle grip the other pressed the mask firmly to his face. He began to thrash struggling against the hands holding him down. A voice reached through the cloud of fear. 

“-ok I promise you’re safe. Please stop fighting me, son I don’t want to hurt you.”

His struggles slowed. Foggy blue eyes cracked open. A blurry figure loomed over him. 

“J-Jack?” He croaked out. 

A hand ran though his hair, “no I’m not Dalton,” the voice answered, “rest Angus. Everything will be fine.”

——————————————

James sat stiffly near his son’s bed. Angus, his stubborn self sacrificing child, had locked himself in a room full of nerve gas. Afterward he had insisted on flying back to Phoenix to get treatment. He knew that they couldn’t tell a normal hospital what he had been poisoned with. The flight had cost them valuable time, and it had taken them hours to get him stabilized. Afterward, with some firm words from Matty, Angus’ team had left. She had given the camera that gave James a view of the infirmary a pointed then left herself. Now here James sat. Watching over his son. Suddenly the heart monitor’s beeping began to increase in pace. Seconds later one of Angus’ hand began to frantically shove the oxygen mask away from his face. James grabbed Angus’ wrist and readjusted the oxygen mask pressing it down on his son’s face. Angus fought him harder. 

“Everything’s ok,” he said keeping his voice calm. Using it as an anchor to keep Angus grounded, “I promise you’re safe. Please stop fighting me, son I don’t want to hurt you.”

James was somewhat rambling at this point, but it appeared to work as Angus began to calm. Eyes, foggy from pain, opening a crack.

“J-jack?” He croaked out the oxygen mask fogging slightly at the words. 

Pain raced through James’ chest. Despite it he gave his son a gentle smile running a hand though his hair. 

“No,” he answered after a moment, “I’m not Dalton. Rest Angus everything will be fine.”

Angus’ eye focused on him for a moment before slipping closed entirely. James allowed himself an extra hour of watching his son to ensure his rest was peaceful before he left. 

——————————————

Mac shifted in his sleep cringing as pain forced him awake. 

“You finally awake there hoss?” A familiar voice rang out. Mac shifted to see Jack sitting on the chair near his bed, “cuz if so we need to have a serous talk about your lack of self preservation. Again.” 

Mac rolled his eyes knowing he would be able to speak for quite awhile. He tapped out in morse code ‘fine’. 

Jack snorted, “Yeah I’m not buying it you look like shit.”

Mac tapped out ‘mother hen’ smirking slightly. 

“Hey,” Jack scolded no real heat in his voice, “I ain’t nobody’s mother.”

‘Fine,’ Mac tapped out, ‘helicopter parent then.’

“You,” Jack said unable to keep the smilie off his face, “are gonna pay for that one later. Just you wait.”

——————————————

James watched his son and Dalton interact. Not for the first time he wished he could be there at his son’s side. Some part of him wanted to go down there and finally end the rues. Matty certainly believed he should. She had been pushing for him to do so less than a month after he had put her in charge. Shame keep him away. How would he explain that he had been in the same building as his son for years, but had never told him? It was better this way. As James watched his son smile alongside his team, no his family, the statement rang hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

James smiled at his partner as they pulled up near his house. 

“It’s really nice of your wife to invite me over,” Jonah said returning the smile. 

“You know it’s no problem,” he insisted, “you’re family.”

Jonah’s smiled widened, “let’s go I’m eager to try some of that cooking you keep gushing about.”

Before they got far a small blur ran out of the house. 

“Dad!” Angus shouted joyfully. 

James scooped his son up hiding a wince as Angus unknowingly grabbed a bruise on his shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Angus said, “how was your trip?”

“You know,” James answered ruffling Angus’ short blond hair, “it was just a lot of boring meetings.” Jonah snorted, they had spent the week taking down the money man for a major Russian mafia. It had been anything but boring, “how have things been here?”

Angus’ eyes light up, “I almost done with the helicopter I was working on. I should be able to finish it by tonight.”

“Didn’t you just start it this morning,” Angus bobbed his head, “that’s amazing. I’m really proud of you son.”

Angus beamed at his father for a moment. His smile faded as caught sight of Jonah. 

“Angus,” James began, “this is Jonah he’s.... he’s your uncle.”

“Hey,” Jonah greeted, “nice to meet you mini Mac. Your fathers told me a lot about you.”

“Mini Mac?” James complained, “Really?”

Jonah grinned at him unapologetically. His wife called them from the doorway. 

“Why don’t you show us that helicopter,” James suggested putting Angus down. 

Angus rushed inside past his mother. She gave the two men an exasperated look before heading inside himself. 

By the time they got to him Angus was already engrossed with his project. The entire helicopter was made of paper clips. He had 75% of it done just missing the tail and the rotor blades. 

Jonah whistled, “that’s really impressive mini Mac. You built all of that today?”

James jokingly glared at Jonah as Angus didn’t respond far to focused on what he was doing. 

Jonah laughed entirely used to it, “he certainly has your brains.”

James grimaced, “sometimes I wished he didn’t. It can be a pain on several occasions.”

Jonah patted him on the back careful to avoid the bruises from their last mission, “come on how many situations has that mind of yours gotten us out of?”

“How many of them did we only get into because of it,” James countered. 

“Fair enough,” Jonah laughed. 

James shook his head, “and I’m worried that it’ll be worse for him. Angus is going to surpass me one day. I know it.” A mixture of pride and fear coated his words. 

“Then he’ll just need a partner to keep his feet on the ground right?” Jonah asked, “just like I do for you.” He tilted his head softly towards Angus. 

He was done with the tail and currently attaching the rotor with a rubber band to make it spin. 

James stood up ruffling Angus’ hair again, “now,” he said, “what do you say we see how it flys?”

——————————————

James sat on the bench a hat pulled low over his eyes. It had been a year sense Jona-Walsh’s betrayal. Six months and fifteen days sense he had left his son behind. Three days ago he had gotten a call Wash was thinking of going after his son to make him finish KX-7. Now here he sat holding a book that he wasn’t actually reading. Angus took the path across the street every day on his way home from school. At this time of year the park was empty. If anyone was going to kidnap him this would be the place. His eyes caught several people as they slowly filtered in. They all appeared otherwise occupied. Looking on their phone waking their dog or even just walking around the track. James knew better though. His eyes casually scanned the area. A dark blue van stood parked by the other side of the park. Knowing that he didn’t have much time James went to work. As James made his way back to his bench Angus walked by. 

“Excuse me,” A voice called out. 

Angus turned to face it. Walsh put down his phone looking sheepish. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where a mechanic is would you?” He asked, “my car broke down and I can’t find it on my phone.”

Angus blinked, “uh yeah,” he answered, “there’s a shop about half a mile away. Just keep heading this way and take a left when you hit second street. It’s right there you can’t miss it. How are you planning on getting there though?”

Walsh grimaced, “I was hoping you would say it wasn’t far the walking there to get a tow.”

Angus shook his head, “there’s no need for that. I can give you their number and you can just call them.”

“Really?” Walsh breathed in relief moving close to hand his phone over, “thanks a lot you’re a lifesaver.”

Walsh’s men began to move closer as Angus punched the number in. Suddenly Angus stopped. 

“I’m sorry this is going to sound weird, but do I know you? You just look really familiar for some reason.” 

Before Walsh could answer the sound of glass shattering and four popping sounds reached their ears. 

——————————————

Mini Mac’s brow furrowed, “What was that?” He asked. 

Jonah knowing far to well what had happened took his phone back, “I think that was my son trying to fix my car on his own. I told him to wait,” he answered walking away, “thanks for the help kid.”

Mini Mac made a sound of protest, but Jonah ignored it. When he got back to the car the windows were all blown out as were the tires. The cluster of wires laying nearby painted an all to clear picture of who was to blame. The photo held on the driver’s side headrest by a paper clip was just the icing on the cake. On the photo was someone Jonah hadn’t seen for a long time. The back read: you stay away from my family, and I stay away from yours. 

Jonah smirked. It would take years, but perhaps it would be nice to see if what James had predicted all that time ago came true. 

“Alright mini Mac,” he whispered, “Let’s see if you can surpass dear old dad.”


	6. Chapter 6

James laid on his bed heart aching. His wife had passed away two month five days ago, and for the first time he couldn’t smell her perfume in the air. He knew that trying to sleep was a lost cause, but he just remained where he was. The late hour reminded him of the times his wife had dragged him to their, now just his, bed when he was engrossed in a project laughing all the while. Tears gathered in his eyes. The sound of the floor creaking startled him out of his grief. They got closer stopping right outside his door. A small sniff was heard and James could imagine his son standing outside debating if he should go in. He was such a kind boy, just like his mother. The ache in James chest increased tenfold. Slowly he stood up some part of him needed his son as much as Angus needed James. James opened his door to see Angus standing in his doorway a blanket wrapped around his small frame. He looked up eyes filled with tears. 

“Hey,” James whispered kneeling down to Angus’ level, “what’s wrong kiddo?”

“I miss mom,” he sobbed wiping his eyes. 

In an instant James had pulled his son into a hug, “it’s ok,” he comforted, “I miss her too.”

Angus began to cry in earnest clinging to his father’s shirt. Slowly James gathered Angus into his arms walking the two of them to his bed. He held his son in his lap leaning against the headboard. James buried his face in Angus’ hair crying softly as well. He wasn’t sure how long the two clung to each other crying, but slowly their tears dried out. 

“Dad,” Angus whispered voice scratchy, “can I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course,” James answered, “you don’t even have to ask. I’m your father. It’s my job to take care of you.”

——————————————

Mac slowly walked down the pathway twirling his gift in his hand. In what felt like no time at all he found what he was looking for. The grave itself was a simple headstone the read; Ellen MacGyver, beloved mother wife and daughter. Mac knelt at the stone. 

“Hey mom,” he began somewhat uncomfortable. Jack had introduced him to his father shortly after they had returned, and had chatted like the man was still standing there. Mac had no idea how he did it. “I know it’s been awhile. I-I’ve been busy. Joined the army as an EOD. I know you probably would have worried about me, but I hope you would have been proud. I meet someone while I was there,” Mac smiled, “no not like that. His name is Jack. He watched my back when things got bad,” he laughed, “honestly when we first meet we hated each other. We got into a fight on the first day, and all we did was antagonize each other. Now though, I trust him with my life.” 

Mac shifted sitting down and leaning back. He could see why Jack likes talking to his father there was something cathartic about it. 

“That’s not the only news I have,” he continued, “Jack and I were recruited by a organization called DXS. If you can believe it it’s a spy agency,” Mac laughed. “Could you imagine it? Me being a spy? It’s really bizarre.” 

Boots crunched behind him. 

“There you are,” a familiar voice sang, “you’re grandfather said you’d be here.”

Jack knelt next to him. 

“Jack,” Mac began, “I’d like you to meet my mother.”

“Howdy ma’am,” Jack said tilting his head, “it’s nice to meet you. Hell of a boy you’ve got here. He’s got a bit of a mouth on him,” at this Mac gave a indignant “Hey!” But he continued on, “but he’s as sharp as they come. Don’t you worry bout him. Long as I’m watching his back I promise I’ll get him home in one pice. I promise.”

Mac smiled at his partner then looked back to his mother’s grave, “I brought you a gift.” He places what he had brought at the base of the stone briefly placing a palm on it, “I love you mom.”

Slowly he rose Jack following suit. Jack wrapped a arm around Mac’s shoulder as the two walked out of the graveyard. 

——————————————

James walked around the tree he had stood behind as Angus and Dalton left the graveyard. Slowly he went to his wife’s grave. A single duck-tape lilly sat at the base. His lip twitched and he set down the bouquet of duck-tape flowers he had brought. 

“Happy birthday my love,” he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

James wanted to laugh. In front of him was a document requesting that Dalton lead a team to hunt down someone believed to have been killed years ago. The document had just been sitting there when he had gotten in this morning. He honestly couldn’t believe that someone had the audacity to just stroll in and demand one of his best agents. James wanted to say no. Desperately. He could throw the paper in the fire and act like it had never crossed his desk. Not only was Dalton one of his best agents, he was also protecting Angus. He was responsible for his son, and not just physically either. James knew damm well how hard it was for them to process emotions sometimes. Dalton was his son’s best friend and confidant. There had been jokes about them having codependency issues. He could not do that to his son. However, James had a feeling that the notice was more of a courtesy than a request. This feeling was confirmed when while visiting Angus in the infirmary, again, Dalton pulled him aside and told James that he was leaving. 

——————————————

James was waiting when Dalton walked out of the Phoenix. A duffle bag was slung over his shoulder and his eyes were misty. 

“Dalton,” James called out. 

Dalton shifted subtly wiping his eyes, “yes, Sir?”

James grimaced, “I think it’ll be fine if you call me James. After all,” James gestured towards his outfit, “unfortunately we’re no longer working together.”

“Alright,” Dalton agreed, “so what can I do for you, James?”

James took a breath, “I’m going to be honest. For the longest time I didn’t like you.”

Jack blinked, “ok,” he drawled, “I hope there’s gonna be a but coming next.”

“Some of it was because of Walsh,” James continued on, “a long time ago we had a relationship a lot like yours and Angus’. I was terrified that you would do what he did. I know now that I was wrong, and I’m sorry.” James took a breath. Now came the hard part, “the other part was that I was jealous.”

Dalton blinked, “I’m sorry what?” He asked. 

“Angus cares about you,” James explained, “you two are close. He sees you as a brother, maybe even a father.” James cringed, “god knows that you’ve been a better one than me. I just wanted to say thank you.”

Dalton starred stunned, “There’s nothing to thank me for,” he insisted, “taking care of that boy is so much more than my job, and I have every intent of coming back to keep on doing it. This isn’t goodbye I’m gonna finish what I started then come back. Don’t you worry.”

“I know,” James said,”it’s just,” he rubbed the inside of his elbow, “I wanted to say that. While I could.”

Dalton’s eyes narrowed, “you take it easy, James,” he said slowly, “be there for that boy of ours. He has a habit of not telling others when he’s hurting. Wonder where he gets that from.”

“I have no intention of wasting my second chance,” he vowed, “come back alive, Dalton.” James extended a hand. 

Dalton grasped it, “when I come back you better be there, and I expect you to call me Jack.”

“It’s a promise,” James whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is some super mild aftermath of torture in here. It’s not bad at all just felt like I should warn you regardless. Also spoilers for the season three finale.

Jame clicked the play button, and a voice recording started. 

“This is Agent Angus MacGyver,” it began the voice sounding out of breath, “myself Agent Dalton and Agent Carpenter were on a mission to disable a dirty bomb. It uh....it didn’t go so well. I disarmed it but now all three of us are being held at the buyers’ base of operation. I managed to make a radio, but we’re not gonna make it out without help. They’re holding us at the heart of their base. No way for us to sneak out. If you can get their eyes off us even for a minute we might have a chance. If not,” the voice broke slightly, “they’re trying to make me fix the bomb. I won’t let that happen, and eventually they’re going to get tired of asking.”

“Mac,” another male voice hissed, “we’re out of time. Destroy that thing now before they realize what you’re up to.”

“All right,” the first voice said, “here’s hoping this finds its way to you.” The transmission ended with a loud crashing sound. 

How had things gone this wrong? James ran a hand though his hair. The transmission had been revived just under two days ago. Satellite views of the area hadn’t helped much. The area was a fortress. There was no way to get Angus’ team out. Sending anyone in would be a suicide mission. Still though if he did nothing Angus would certainly be killed. James’ child will die. They were waiting on his decision James knew. He literally held his son’s life in his hands. As James’ fingers pressed in the number he tried to tell himself that this was a logical decision. Angus was one of the best agents DXS had. He had saved countless lives and stopped so many threats. He was to valuable to let be killed. 

James was smart enough to know he was just trying to justify the choice he would have made anyway. 

Soldiers dying to just give Angus a chance to escape. Bad. Letting his son die without doing everything in his power to prevent it. Worse. James made the call. 

——————————————

Jack tugged at his bonds again in frustration. They had taken Mac again, and it had felt longer this time. Time was hard to tell, but the sliver of light coming trough the tent had moved further than it ever had before. 

“They’re not coming are they?” Nikki asked, “it’s been days sense Mac made that radio. If they were coming for us they would have done so by now.”

Jack lowered his head not saying anything. He palmed the small washer Mac had given him. The edge was sharpened. If nobody came soon Jack would have to use it and break the three of them out himself. They would all most likely get shot, but it was better that staying here. Especially for Mac. As if on cue two men drag Mac unconscious between them. His hair and shirt were soaking wet making it clear what had happened to him this time. His Swiss Army knife was stabbed through his leg. Unceremoniously the two men dumped Mac on the floor where he laid in a heap. 

“Mac,” Jack hissed. The blond didn’t stir, “come on man get up please.”

Mac coughed softly groaning in pain. Suddenly he jolted up crying out as his leg shifted. 

“J-Jack?” He asked spitting up water. 

“Hey bud,” he whispered, “how you felling?”

“Hurts,” was all he said. 

“I know it does bud,” Jack soothed voice full of pain.

“We can’t keep going like this,” Nikki insisted, “soon enough they’re going to get frustrated. We’re lucky that they’ve left us alone for the time being.”

“I know,” Jack agreed shifting the washer in his bound hands, “help or no help we’re busting out of here. Tonight”

——————————————

The gunfire started just as the sun was going down. At first Jack though it was his imagination. After all this time had someone came to save them. The hopeful look of his teammates confirmed that this was really happening. 

Jack whistled, “good news boys and girls the Calvary has arrived!”

He began to cut away at his bonds getting free in seconds. He rushed over to Nikki slicing through her bonds. Then Jack slowly moved over to his injured partner. As gently as he could Jack wrapped a arm around Mac’s back and knees lifting the boy up. 

“Get us out of here,” Mac pleaded. 

“Sure thing hoss,” Jack agreed, “I’ll get us out, you make us a phone out of cacti then we contact DXS go home and never speak of this again. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” Nikki agreed, “now let’s get the hell out of here.”


	9. Chapter 9

James hatted the Fourth of July. Not that he had any problem with the holiday itself, but in his line of work explosions were usually a bad thing. Or something James was accused of using far too many of but the point still stands. So with fireworks being set off all night the Fourth of July was something to be dreaded. He couldn’t even explain why he was so terrified of them. As far as everyone knew he was a inventor. There was no reason for him to react like a war vet at the sound of explosives. Usually he went to bed early on this night doing his best to cover out the noise and avoid the instinct to run at the loud bangs. Still here he sat on a blanket with his wife next to him and three and their half year old son wedged between them. The first firework had him flinching and sent his heart into overdrive. When the night sky was filled with the sounds and James was fighting with every fiber of his being to avoid running or flinching a hand tugged on his sleeve. He looked down to see Angus looking at him concerned. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked voice barely audible over the fireworks. 

“Nothing’s wrong Angus,” James lied, “daddy is just a little spooked by loud noises.” 

Angus pressed further into his father’s side offering comfort. James wrapped an arm around him. The sound of explosions was still there ringing in his ear, but James didn’t care. Even as he still flinched just holding his son close made it worth every second. 

——————————————

Explosions echoed all around him. Jame’s heart pounded out of his chest. His rational mind knew he was safe, but the more instinctual feral part of his mind screamed at him to run. To get away from the explosions that, either caused by him or not, would be his best chance to get to safety. A pair of headphone made by James himself sat on the table. Matilda has dropped them off giving him a pointed look before seeing herself out. James refused to put them on. 

‘After all,’ he reflected twisting his watch. A photo in the back was revealed. James looked at his son’s smiling face, ‘this is what I deserve. This is my punishment.’

——————————————

James walked up the path to his father in law’s old home. On the lawn was a sign that read: In this household is a veteran recently returned from combat. We respectfully ask that you remember them as you celebrate today. Loud noises and explosions can trigger flashbacks. Thank you for your consideration. 

Slowly he walked up the pathway holding his gift in his hands. Placing it in front of the door James shifted the item inside, knocked then swiftly walked away. He was in his car by the time the door opened. 

——————————————

Mac was not looking forward to tonight. He used to love the Fourth of July. After all they were explosions that utilized chemistry. What wasn’t to love? All that had changed when he had come back from his tour. The past few days had already been a nightmare of flashbacks and PTSD from overexcited children playing with the various toys of the holiday. He knew tonight would only be worse. A knocking on his door startled him out of his thoughts. Slowly he moved towards the door a part of him still paranoid of the nonexistent dangers. When he opened it he found a pair of headphones resting in a brown shoe box. Lifting them up Mac saw a note attached to them. 

‘I was in your shoes once,’ it read. ‘This holiday can be difficult, but hopefully these will help. They should block out any noise made tonight. Thank you for your service.’

Mac looked around, but didn’t see anyone who could have left them. Slowly he walked back inside holding the gift close. Later that night Mac slipped them on looking at Bozer dreading the first bang. There was a pause before Bozer looked at him flashing a hopeful thumbs up. Mac smiled and returned the gesture. He hadn’t heard a thing.


	10. Chapter 10

The door slammed closed. James looked up from the report he was reading. Seconds later Angus walked into the living room head turned away from his father. 

“Hey kiddo,” James greeted, “how was school today.”

“Fine,” he answered not looking towards his father.

James shifted sitting up more, “just fine?” He asked. 

Angus nodded a arm wiping at his face. James stood up now concerned. He didn’t have to be a agent trained in spotting lies to tell something was up. 

“Hey buddy,” James whispered kneeling near his son, “what’s wrong?”

Angus shook his head refusing to look at his father. Gently James grabbed his shoulder turning the boy to face him. His heart clenched when he saw the start of bruising on his left cheek and eye. 

“Angus,” James whispered, “what happened?”

Angus didn’t answer. He just shook his head again and began to cry softly. James picked the boy up then walked to the freezer to grab one of the many ice packs he kept in there for his own injuries. After the quick stop James returned to the chair he had been before and sat them both down pressing the ice pack to the child’s bruises. Angus flinched at the cold but otherwise didn’t react. After a few more his tears dried. 

“You want to tell me what happened now?” James asked. 

Angus flinched the said softly, “it was Donnie again. I-I got an answer right in class after he got it wrong, and he was angry about it.”

“So he hit you?” James’ anger flared but he did his bet to hide it from his son lest he think it was directed at him, “Angus we need to talk to someone about this.”

Angus frantically shook his head, “n-no,” he insisted, “that’ll only make it worse.”

James sighed. Some part of him knew that might be true, “ok fine,” he conceded, “we don’t have to tell anyone, but,” he quirked a brow, “I want you to let me teach you how to defend yourself.”

Angus refused this too, “I don’t want to fight,” he insisted, “I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

James understood what Angus was feeling. Hell, one of the reasons he refused to carry a gun on missions, despite everyone thinking it was suicidal, was because of him not wanting to kill anyone. Still though his son should know how to defend himself.

“Angus,” James began shifting the boy in his lap softly, “there’s nothing wrong with being a pacifist. Honestly if everyone was the would would be a much better place. But being a pacifist doesn’t mean you have to be passive. You don’t like hurting others? That’s a good thing, but there are so many people out there who do. Those kind of people they won’t stop, and the most important thing a pacifist can do is try and stop the violence. Keep it as short as possible. If you can stun them and bring them down that’ll end things far quicker than doing nothing.” Angus shifted looking uncomfortable, “just think on it son,” James requested, “now come on. Let me look at those bruises again.”

——————————————

Mac grunted as one of the other trainees punched him. He stumbled a hand going to the nearby wall to support him. He honestly didn’t know what he had done to piss him off. It could have been a number of things. He heard it all the time. People sneering at him calling his a pretty boy or a sissy because he refused to carry a gun. Or accusing him of being favored because of him being paired with one of the EODs there was. It didn’t really matter, Mac knew as a knee was slammed into his stomach, the fact was people like him were everywhere. Some part of him just wanted to take it to avoid things escalating, but as he dogged another swing something his father had said to him when he was eight after a fight echoed in his mind. 

‘There’s nothing wrong with being a pacifist.’

He blocked a fist aimed at his jaw.  
‘Honestly if everyone was the would would be a much better place.’

He stumbled back giving himself some distance. 

‘But being a pacifist doesn’t mean you have to be passive.’

Mac’s elbow meet it mark on the man’s jaw. Guilt swarmed him as he stumbled. 

‘You don’t like hurting others? That’s a good thing,’

The man’s eyes flashed and he charged again. 

‘but there are so many people out there who do.’

Mac dogged a sloppy punch. 

‘Those kind of people they won’t stop,’

The man grabbed an wooden board swinging it. 

‘and the most important thing a pacifist can do is try and stop the violence.’

Mac blocked the swing his leg going to sweep the other man’s out from under him. 

‘Keep it as short as possible.’

The man fell Mac moving with him. 

‘If you can stun them and bring them down that’ll end things far quicker than doing nothing.’

The second the man’s back hit the ground Mac had him pinned. He struggled, but it was useless. Mac let out a small sigh of relief. This fight was over.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If you have any prompts I’m open to them.


End file.
